lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Modified Porderman
The are Pordermen with Gangler safes for heads (along with enlarged left hands) and equipped with the following pieces from the Lupin Collection: First MP: Memory/La mémoire Second MP: "Take it on/Prends-le dessus" Red MP: "Caught in the game/Attrapé dans le jeu" Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Default: * Memory Removal: Due to the "Memory /La mémoire" Lupin Collection equipped in it's safe, The First MP can use his hand to remove his oppenent's memories and convert them into photos based on those memories. Red: * Hand Size Change: The Red Modified Poderman can change the size of his hands. * Inescapable Game: Due to the "Caught in the game/Attrapé dans le jeu" Lupin Collection equipped in it's safe, it allows the Red Modified Porderman to force the Lupinrangers to be part of its magical game. He has a special pose that controls what gets sent in and out. The only problem is he can't control what enters or exits when he does it, as GoodStriker was able to poke him with his nosecone and force him into the pose to free the others. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Profile *Height: 184 cm *Weight: 192 kg (Default)/188 kg (Red) *Criminal Record: Stealing a person's memories (First one); Unknown (Second); Abduction detention (Red One) *Lupin Collection: "Memory/La mémoire" Camera (First one); "Take it on/Prends-le dessus" T-Rex Head Fossil (Second one); "Caught in the game/Attrapé dans le jeu" '' Chess Piece (red one) *Gangler Safe Location: Head *Password: 1-0-8 (First one); Not Shown (Second one); 3-1-3 (Red one) Notes *The Modified Pordermen are the first Gangler monsters with the following traits: **They are the first Gangler Monsters to not be based on an animal (Prehistoric or modern). **The first Modified Porderman is the first Gangler Monster to share a Gangler safe access code with a prevous Gangler Monster. ***In this case, its Gangler safe code is identical to Pitch Cock's. *Due to the fact that their Gangler safes also somehow act as their heads, their Gangler safes are notably bigger than those of the other Ganglers. *In a few ways, the Modified Pordermen are similar to Beautiful Zoreamer: **They are all footsoldiers who have been modified into monsters of the week. **Two of them have the power to steal aspects from humans: ***Beautifiul Zoreamer - Steals the color of a woman's beauty ***First Modified Porderman - Steals a person's memories **Unlike Beautiful Zoreamer, the first Modified Porderman was never enlarged due to his Gangler safe being obliterated after his defeat (Due to this, this makes him the second Gangler Monster who wasn't enlarged by Ruretta Gerou). ***However, a second one WAS enlarged two episodes later and was the only Modified Porderman to be enlarged. *The idea of Modified Pordermen, footsoldiers modified into monsters of the week, is similar to the Nine Tsuyoindaver Daikaans (Moretsuyoindaver, Mamoritsuyoindaver, Megatsuyoindaver, Meshiubaindaver, Metchatsuyoindaver, Mutchatsuyoindaver, Mondomuyoindaver, Mediatsuyoindaver and Microtsuyoindaver) from the the previous series. *Unlike the other 2 versions, the Red Modified Porderman is capable of speech. Appearances * ''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 29: Photos to Remember'' **''Number 31: The Gangler Who Surrendered'' **''Number 46: An Inescapable Game'' References Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles